Time Makes it Harder
by sweetumms633
Summary: Years after S3, Dick and Mac get an unexpected visit from a broken Logan. Rather anti-Veronica, takes a lot of my own perspective on the show. Dick/Mac, Logan/Veronica
1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of ways Mac imagined spending her last Christmas as a Mackenzie. There was the inevitable caroling, her brother still adding dirty words in. Fresh baked gingerbread cookies coming out of the oven, her mother's icing gun firmly in hand. Yes, there were lots of holiday moments Mac could see in her last days as her parents little girl. Sitting on the floor of her apartment, with her fiancee's drunken best friend in her lap was not one of them. Mac absently brushed her hair out of her face, before continuing with the steady pat she kept on his back. His breathing had stabled out, and she began to sing Jingle bells in her head, tapping to the beat. His arm came up to grip her thigh, and he let out a loose sigh. She smiled, staring down at the ten-thousand dollar Rolex on his arm, telling her it was 12:30 AM. "Happy Christmas Eve," she whispered to herself. She was surprised when his voice croaked out, "Merry Christmas to you too." He rolled over slightly, and looked at something over her shoulder.

"Uh-oh, the old man is home. Don't think he'll like this."

Mac felt her fiancée crouch down next to her, and she sighed with relief when he pressed his lips against her neck. "Want me to put him in the guest room?"

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning her head against the wall, her eyes closed. She felt the weight being lifted from her, the jostling noises that accompanied the duo going up the stairs, a mixture of drunken ramblings, and a bit of laughter.

Mac took a deep breath. It had been the most surreal day ever. Ask her where she expected to be, ten years ago, and the last thing she would have said was sitting on her living room floor with a drunken Logan Echolls in her lap. For as long as she had known him, Mac had done her best to avoid. Logan had been too rich, too popular, too brutal, and then too much Veronica's for her to ever really want to be around him. No, Logan Echolls was basically the last person to ever cry on her. She felt arms circle her and leaned back.

"You're the best Mac-alicios."

She smiled. Then again, if you'd ask her ten years ago about whose arms would be around her, she would have rather been dumped in a vat of beef fat then say Dick Casablancas. "Don't call me Macalicious, Dickie."

"Aw c'mon baby, it's like my sexy pet name for you." Dick grinded lightly into her back, pulling her closer to him.

She turned herself around in his embrace till she could look at him. "Did you leave him a towel?"

Dick nodded graciously. "One of the ratty one's you use to dye your hair. Don't want him puking on the nice shit."

Mac laughed, and pressed her face into his throat. It felt so good to be in his arms finally. "It's been the weirdest fucking day ever."

_Six Weeks Earlier_

"Purple, Dick? PURPLE?" Mac took a furious breath, trying to get her temper under control. "You painted our bedroom PURPLE?"

'It's sexy baby," Dick replied, doing a little dance. "Can't you see us making some rugrats in here."

Mac looked in distaste around the room. They had found the perfect condo, wide windows, hardwood floors, right near the beach. Mac loved the large airy rooms, and the ample space. It was huge compared to the house she had grown up in and the apartment she was moving out of, but for Dick a downgrade. They'd only agreed on the place because it was easy for Dick to surf, had a huge back porch perfect for parties, and a living room big enough for his ridiculous tv. What had sold them both was the master bedroom. Huge bay windows looking out at the ocean made up one side; the bathroom was bright and open, and the entire room just felt so large and comforting at once. Dick had killed it all in one swift stroke. Mac stared in abject horror at the eggplant purple walls that were now her bedroom.

"No Dick, it's not sexy. It's so not sexy that I refuse to have sex in this room." Dick's mouth dropped open in shock. "Aw, c'mon Mackie, it's not that bad." She shook her head again, and walked out the door to the next of their 4 bedrooms.

She reached the door and was about to open it, when Dick lifted her up from behind, pulling her from the door. "Put me down," she screeched.

"I'm putting you down, chill." He turned her so that he was between the door and her. "This room isn't ready yet."

"Dick! What did you do to this room?"

"Uh, I'm working on it."

"If this room is purple too, I'm going to kill you." She reached around him, and he grabbed at her. "No, Mac, don't."

Elbowing him in the chest, she managed to get a grip on the door handle. She felt Dick lift her from behind again, so she gave the door a kick, and the door creaked open.

Mac sagged against Dick as she saw the room. She could feel Dick's hands lightly touching her sides, and the nervous staccato of his heartbeat. "You made me an office," she breathed.

"Yeah," Dick mumbled, then nudged her into the room. "It's not quite done, I didn't know what fancy computer shit you wanted, and I thought that maybe-oomph."

Dick breath was cut off as Mac jumped him. He fell back into the couch taking Mac's weight with him. She pressed kisses along his face and neck, squealing with joy. "Dick, it's, it's, it's the sweetest thing you've ever done!"

She turned around, snuggling herself into his lap, and looking around at the room. This room had large bay windows as well, but was painted a soothing green. Everything she needed to run her consulting company was in this room; three new shiny servers under a table, three separate screens. The built-in book shelves already had some pictures lining them, and a leather swivel chair behind the mahogany desk.

Dick had his mouth pressed against her neck, and was pressing soft kisses in a line. "I'm glad you like it babe. I wanted to make sure it had lots of windows, so you wouldn't go all Ghost World on me again."

"Dick!" She turned around to slap him and caught his laughing blue eyes. Mac felt her heart clench; oh how she loved this man. He pulled her closer, still laughing and she couldn't stop the stupid grin that erupted on her face. Leaning down, she let her hair fall around their faces, and moved her mouth right next to his ear.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?" he replied, staring at the cleavage that had just arrived in his face.

"I like the walls in this room." Dick nodded absently, his eyes still transfixed on her chest.

Mac looked down at him amused, waiting for it to click. His eyes suddenly shot up at her and he whooped, before flipping her onto her back. "Work and play in the same room. Nice thinking Mackie."

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. "All kinds of fun to be had," she murmured. Dick's mouth had attatched itself to her neck, so Mac let her body lay back.

His hands had just begun their descent into her jeans when she heard a noise. "Dick?" When Dick didn't respond she gave him a little shove. "Dick, did you hear something?

"What," he mumbled, still kissing at her neck. "Nope nothing, just you and me bab-"

He was cut off by a voice. "Hey man, I called your office and they said -" The speaker stopped suddenly. "Shit, sorry I'll be back later."

"Nah, dude, mi casa y su casa."

Mac looked at Dick incredulously, before rolling over. Standing in the doorway was a very tired Logan Echolls. Logan caught her eye, and grinned. "Sorry Mac. Didn't mean to interrupt." He made a gesture down the hall as he said, "How about I wait in the kitchen?"

Mac nodded in response and let her head lay back down. Dick had already stood up and was reaching around for his shirt. She leaned over and made a swipe at his head. "Mi case y su casa? What the hell Dick? You didn't even seem surprised!"

"He's moving back." Dick tossed her shirt to her. "Called me last week."

"He's moving back?" Mac repeated, confused. "But Veronica had that job in New York." She struggled into her t-shirt, trying to get her hair to lay flat.

"Kicked Ronnie to the curb." Dick offered Mac his hand, and she took it, allowing him to lift her up.

"What?" she asked again still confused. Logan worshipped Veronica, everyone knew that. She tugged at her hair again, frustrated.

"Finally wised up," he said, pushing her hair out of her face. "You look gorgeous," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Lacing her fingers through his he dragged her down the stairs.

Logan was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of water and staring out at the ocean. "Dude,' Dick roared. "How's it feel to be back in SoCal?"

Logan grinned. "Fantastic. Waves look great." He nudged his head out at the window. "We should hit those later."

"Definitely." Dick still had his hand in Mac's and nudged her forward.

"Hey Logan, how are you?"

"Great Mac, how are you?" Logan leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I was thinking, now that you're going to become a Casablancas, can we still call you Mac? Or do we use Cindy now?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Dick asks me that on a daily basis."

"We could call you something new," Logan mused. "How about Cass?"

There's an awkward silence, when Logan realizes what he just said. His face flushes and he looks like he wants to say something when Dick pipes in, "Nah, man. We're going to call her Blanca. She'll be like that cool Street Fighter dude"

Mac laughed, pressing herself into Dick's side. "I also vetoed that one."

"You're not blue. But you do sometimes have orange hair." Logan grinned at her.

"She'll just be my Mackie," Dick said fondly pressing a kiss into her hair. "You need a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll start looking tomorrow. Don't want to stay in the old apartment." His voice falls flat at the end, and his lips compress together.

"You guys kept the old place?" Mac asks.

"Investment," Logan said, casually. "Veronica fucking hated it, but then again, what did she ever like about my money?"

Mac's shocked at the bitterness in his voice, she's never heard anything but adoration when he talks about Veronica. "Oh, well did it do well?"

"Yeah. My portfolio guy talked me into buying the entire apartment complex."

Mac gawped. Veronica and Logan had lived in a nice complex, in one of the best areas in San Diego. "Wow. Well that must have worked out well."

Logan grinned. "It did. Thank your fiancée."

Mac turned in surprise at her boyfriend. "You told him to buy an apartment complex?"

"Half an apartment complex," Dick replied. He leaned over her shoulder to grab an apple off the counter. Tossing it to Logan, he grabbed another and took a bite out of it.

Mac watched them in amusement. It never failed to surprise her, how much Dick and Logan knew about one another all these years later.

"Ask him who owns the other half," Logan said amused.

"You own half an apartment complex?" Mac asked Dick, bewildered.

"We," Dick emphasized, nodding to Logan, "own a lot of things. That's why he's moving back. We're going to do something cool with it."

"Define cool."

Dick grinned at Mac. "A little place where we can…" He paused and his face lit up. "Where we can up chuck the boogie to the boogie beat."

Both Mac and Logan groaned. "Dude that got old years ago."

"It never gets old. C'mon, it's the boogie." Dick grabbed Mac's waist and began to shimmy around with her.

Mac began laughing as he spun her. "Dick, let go of me!"

"That's twice in one day, Mackie. You're killing me here."

Mac ignored him as she turned to Logan. "Any food preferences? I'm going to go to the grocery store."

"Don't get anything special for me. I promise I'll be out by tomorrow."

"Nah, he's staying, right?" Dick turned to Mac, his best puppy dog face. She winced internally. Dick rarely used the face but when he did, well, she gave in.

"Mi casa y su casa, right?" Mac gave Logan a grin. He smiled back weakly.

Two weeks later, Logan was still camped in their new guest bedroom and Mac was furious. Logan was fine as a houseguest. Made his bed everyday, didn't make a mess in the bathroom, and actually curtailed Dick's disgusting habit of leaving his socks everywhere. The problem was, Logan was there, all the time. Mac had a hard time comparing this home-body, who seemed content to stay home and hang out with Dick all day, with the party animal Veronica had grumbled about. It was the same thing everyday. Mac left for work, and came home to the two of them sitting around the dining table, floor plans everywhere, arguing about fiscal responsibility, and manageability. She usually had no idea what they were talking about. It was nice, to come home to Dick, as opposes to wait for him, when he had worked for the real estate firm. But at least then, it had been about them. Now it was about them, Logan and Dick, with a Mac on the side. Logan seemed to understand that he was intruding, and tried to back-off, but Dick would have none of it. Every time he suggested a place to move into, Dick would complain that it was too far, that he'd just moved back, that he should just stay with them. And every time he did, Mac wanted to smack him. She had had sex twice in two weeks. TWICE. And she was marrying Dick Casablancas. If she didn't know how much he loved her, she'd be convinced he was having an affair. Maybe he was, with Logan.

Sitting down at her desk, Mac rubbed her temples. It had been a hellish day at work, and she had been hoping to come home to a quiet house. Instead, Dick and Logan were arguing over their target audience for the club they were building. She wanted to be supportive; she wanted to be understanding. Logan was Dick's only family, his best friend. She had her own family, and understood that Dick needed his. But really, it was getting ridiculous. She was tired and angry, and she had to let out her frustrations. And her usually insatiable fiancée had come to bed every night exhausted, and didn't want to wake up Logan. "When did Dick gain shame?" she wondered.

"Babe?" Mac looked up to see Dick's head pop in. His hair was longer than it had been in a while, almost as long as in high school. "Logan went to meet some planners, and I didn't know if you wanted me to pick something up."

"Logan left?" Mac repeated, standing up.

"Yeah, we had a meeting, but he told me he could handle it. Why did you need him-" he was cut off as she threw herself at him.

"Twice," she growled, placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, tugging at the buttons on his shirt. "Twice in two weeks."

Dick chuckled. "Didn't know you missed me that much."

"I'm going to kill you as soon as I am done with you." She managed to slide his pants and boxers off in one swift move. Without any preamble, she lifted her skirt up and sank down on him. Dick's head was thrown back, and she gasped in relief as she began to ride him.

"Never doing this to me again," she gasped, clutching his shoulders as she pushed down harder.

"Whatever you want," Dick grounded out as he pressed up into her. She was just getting into the swing of things when he flipped her, and pulled her ankles around his shoulders. She gave out one keening yell and collapsed. Seconds later Dick fell on top of her, his face buried in her shoulder.

"My god, that felt good."

"Love it when you call me god," Dick mumbled, giving her a wet kiss. He grinned down at her. "Say it Mackie."

"Say what?" she asked blearily.

"You wanted some Dick-loving. You needed some Dick loving. Just say it baby."

Mac punched his shoulder. "Shut-up Dick."

"Oh you want me," Dick sang, rubbing his nose with her. "You love me, you want to sex me."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Your really killing your chances for round two here."

Dick rolled over and pulled her on top of him. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Maybe."

"A little tuckered out."

"Did you just say tuckered out?"

Dick didn't respond only holding her tighter. His other arm reached onto the couch above them for a moment before pulling a blanket down and wrapping them in it. "We can just stay here for a bit."

"Not worried baby Logan will walk in?" Mac quipped. She clapped her mouth shut after the words slid out of her mouth. They were mean and spiteful, and even if she was angry, it wasn't like Dick had done anything wrong. Dick hadn't responded, so Mac nudged his shoulder lightly. "I was kidding," she said quietly.

"I know."

Mac felt the silence build up around her, and began to squirm. "Dick, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to pull herself up to look at him, but he held her closer to him. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and she could barely breathe, but she let him hold her.

His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. "Thank you."

"What?" Mac tried to look at him again, but he wouldn't let go. She gave in, and pressed her body down on him. "What for Dick?" she asked again.

"For never giving up."

"Giving up on what?" Dick didn't respond. Mac felt tears building up in her eyes. He was still clutching her so hard, and she knew she would have a bruise on her shoulder in the morning. She couldn't see his face and it was driving her insane; Dick's eyes gave everything away, and right now she couldn't tell anything. "Baby?" she whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Look at me."

He finally looked at her, and she was bowled over by his eyes. Love was spilling out of them pouring down on her. "You never gave up."

She finally understood, his tears, and the grip on her arm. "I will never ever give up on you." Mac grabbed his face, and stared into his eyes. "Never no matter what, it's me and you right?"

Dick cracked a smile. "You still remember what I said?"

"You never forget when the man of your dreams proposes to you."

"It was pretty catchy," Dick said cockily, a smile flitting on his lips.

"You engraved it in my engagement ring."

"Because its so damn catchy."

Mac grinned at him, and he smiled back. "I also remember it because it's true." Dick looked at her, the smile getting wider.

He looked away suddenly, staring at the windows. "He's bruised."

"Bruised?"

"Kicked one too many times. He's tired."

Mac sighed. "Yeah he is.'

"He doesn't want to be here, but I don't want him to leave. He might." Dick compressed his lips together and Mac's heart clenched, before saying, "He can stay Dick, he can always stay."

"He can't forever." Dick's voice sounded clogged, and Mac knew she was making a life changing decision.

"He can." She whispered the words firmly, pressing her lips into his neck. "He's family, right?"

Dick smiled at her, his eyes a little less cloudy. "You never gave up."

"Neither did you," Mac replied. Dick shifted his body, so that he was on top of her again, her leg still wrapped around his thigh. "Second round?"

"Thought you were tuckered out," Mac murmured, as his tongue began tracing patterns on her neck.

"You want some loving, you want some sexing," Dick's voice trailed along her neck, and she laughed.

Six o'clock in the morning was the witching hour in her home, so Mac was surprised to see Logan sitting at the counter, coffee in hand, watching the news. He turned when he saw her and gave a tentative smile. "Sorry if I woke you. The uh-coffee's on."

"Thanks," Mac said, walking behind him to grab a mug. She opened the fridge and then groaned. "I forgot to buy soy milk."

"I got some last night on my way home."

Mac looked at him in surprise. "Oh, thanks."

"Eating you out of house and home. Figured I should contribute."

"No it's fine. You can eat whatever you want." Mac spilled some soy milk into her mug, and darted around Logan to grab the coffee pot.

"Look Mac." Mac looked at Logan concerned. He was staring at his wrists while fidgeting with his sleeves.

"I'm looking Logan," she said dryly. His head shot up and he let out a laugh. "Yeah that wasn't supposed to be taken so literally."

Mac smiled back, and leaned against the counter, still trying to wake her sleep fogged mind. "Logan?"

"You don't have to watch after me and you can tell Dick he doesn't have to either." The words come out in a torrent, and Mac's surprised. Logan may be rambunctious with the rest of the world, but with her he's always calm and collected, somber even.

"Watch after you? What, are you a puppy?"

"Don't ever get a puppy near your kids. You should have seen the shit Dick did to his when he was little." There's a catch in his voice when he says the words, and Mac knows that the word "Beaver" was dropped somewhere in there. She suddenly realizes that Logan's been where she's been, where Dick's been and farther. He's been as badly beaten as them, and he's still here, he's still going. But he's bruised; she didn't notice before, but it seems so apparent now.

"No puppies, check." She lays her cup down, and places her palms flat on the counter. "Stay."

He's surprised at her simplicity. "Just like that? Dick didn't have to wear you down."

"I've known you since I was 12, Logan. We're friends."

"I've picked on you since you were 12," Logan retorted frustrated. "Look, I can see that I'm messing with stuff between you and Dick, and I don't want to do that. You're the best thing that ever happened to him, and I can't drag him down with me."

"Casey Gant was picking on me once, when we were in the 8th grade. You shoved him and told him to leave me alone."

Logan blinked in confusion. "I did? Sure you're not confusing me with Luke, or Duncan." The words sound acrid from his mouth, and Mac's surprised again. There were so many layers to this man, that she didn't even know where to start. "No it was you. You had that awful orange windbreaker on, the one everybody ended up copying. Dick still has it in his closet somewhere."

"He always did have a crush on me."

"I think he still does," Mac replied. She picked up her coffee mug and surveyed Logan over the top. "Stay, Logan."

He smiles this time, a real smile, one he usually only gives to Dick. "Thanks Mac."

"Just don't call me Mac-alicious."

"Don't use my sexy pet name dude, or I will kill you." Dick's voice was sleepy, and he snatched the coffee mug, taking a long drink.

"Dick!"

"Mac!" he mocked in a falsetto voice, dancing away from her.

Logan laughed watching them. "Hey, Dick?"

"What's up?" Dick said, still moving, the coffee sloshing out of the cup.

"I'm going to stay." Dick stopped abruptly, and Mac ran into him, causing more coffee to spill out.

"Really? You are? No more house hunting?"

"Nah, I'm used to it here now." Logan smiled sheepishly. "The little woman gave it the okay."

"Now you can have all of your loves in one house, Dickie!" Mac's voice was obviously sarcastic, and Dick bumped her slightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We're like the Brady Bunch"

Logan and Mac groaned in unison then grinned at one another.


	2. Chapter 2

"One grilled veggie burger, for you Ms. Mackenzie." Mac grinned at Logan. He was in his element today. Plans for the club were going full swing, so he and Dick had decided to host a little get-together. Their concept of a little get-together was 50 people, so the house the backyard was crammed with people. Logan was manning the grill, complete with a ridiculous apron proclaiming he was the Burger King, and a face of the king on it. Dick was acting as host, ushering people around, his voice booming. Mac had slipped back and let her men take care of it. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point Logan had become hers. Not hers the way Dick was; Dick was hers in a way she couldn't even explain. Logan had become something akin to a dorky little brother-in-law. He cracked jokes, played video games, and ate every apple in the house. He explained the most obscure topics in detail, and perpetually had a quote for everything. He was exasperating amusing and ridiculous. In total he had become family, not to the level he was for Dick, but family none-the-less.

Logan had sauntered off to the grill again, and was animatedly flirting with a tall brunette. She'd never asked him what happened with Veronica. Mac felt like there were limits to Logan, and Veronica Mars was one of them. She'd tried to ask Dick, but he'd been unusually recalcitrant, only saying that they were done for good this time. At first she couldn't imagine Logan without Veronica, but as time went by, she began to separate the guy he had been from the goofball standing in front of her, twirling a spatula like a baton. He didn't seem to be anything like Veronica described. Instead of angry, he was funny. He was helpful, considerate, and surprisingly thoughtful. Days when she was exhausted, it was relief to come home to a well stocked fridge, and some semblance of dinner on the table, even if it was slightly burnt. Dick was happier than she had ever seen him. She'd always assumed that Dick and Logan were bad influences on one another. She watched Logan flip a burger and make a gesture and Dick, causing him to laugh uproariously and do a dance move. Okay so maybe they were, Mac was legitimately afraid of Dick's dancing.

Dick caught her eye, and gave her a very Logan-like salute. She saluted back, and began to eat the veggie burger in front of her. Oh, Logan knew the way to her heart was through delicious vegan fair. Closing her eyes in contentment, she slowly chewed, savoring her burger.

"You keep making that face, we're going to need to take a break upstairs." Mac snorted as she felt Dick's lips hit her cheek. He kissed his way over before catching her mouth with his. He pulled away suddenly. "Ugh, Veggie burger?," he asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Oh you love it liar!" Mac grinned at him. Dick plopped down next to her, and stretched his arm out behind her back.

"So next weekend."

"Christmas?"

"No. Well yeah."

"We're doing it with my family Dick." Mac leaned her head against his shoulder. "No backing out, my mom is thrilled."

"Can we take…" Dick's voice trailed off in question.

"Yes you can bring the puppy," Logan's voice drawled out from behind them. He stepped around the loveseat, and perched on the table in front of Mac and Dick.

"Is he supposed to be the puppy?" Mac asked in a faux confused voice.

"Not sure," Dick replied. "Speaking of, wouldn't it be fun to have one?"

Logan laughed this time. "No can do, dude. I already warned her all about you and your tendencies."

Dick made a sad face and Mac groaned. "Dick, I gave into the purple bedroom. I will NOT get a dog though. Maybe a cat."

Dick paused for a moment. "Yeah, cat's are cool."

Logan and Dick began to bicker over the merits of cats, causing Mac to smile affectionately. They really were like two big kids. "Next weekend Dick?" Mac prodded Dick in the shoulder then asked the question again.

Dick looked confused momentarily, then said "I have to go to LA for two days."

"On Christmas?" Mac heard her voice getting upset, but couldn't help it. It was their first Christmas family style, her last as Mackenzie, and the wedding was only weeks away.

Dick gave her another puppy dog face and she closed her mouth abruptly. "It's that important?"

"Yeah. But Logan will be home."

Mac looked over at Logan. He was fidgeting, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. "Logan and I will have fun. He can help me with last minute preparations for the wedding."

Logan looked up, a horrified look on his face. Catching Mac's grinning face, he groaned. "That's just cruel."

"Carrots?"

"In Lasagna?"

Mac poked at the ingredients sitting in the bowl. "It can't just be meat cheese and noodles."

"Fake meat cheese and noodles," Logan retorted, as he dumped his shredded cheese into the bowl. "And you can't put carrots in, it would come out all orange."

"As opposed to what, brown?"

"As opposed to the delicious color that lasagna is supposed to be," Logan instructed in a high-pitched voice. Mac couldn't help but laugh, causing Logan to laugh as well. She'd never really been one-on-one with Logan before, and it was nice to know they had become as close as she imagined. Dick had left this morning, after surprising her last night with a room painted pale green, the only remnants of the purple in the door frame. It had been a welcome relief, and finding her men, covered in paint giggling, had quickly become one of the best moments of her life. Looking over at Logan now, she still wanted to laugh. Watching his eyes carefully, she attempted to dump the carrots she had chopped into the bowl.

"Hey!" Logan shouted. He snatched the cutting board from her hand, holding it high above his head. "Now Cindy, this was supposed to be my pay back right?"

"Don't call me Cindy," Mac said jumping up to grab the carrots.

"I painted bedroom, I get the dinner I want." Logan sang, dancing away from her.

Mac conceded and dropped her arms. "Not one carrot?" she cajoled.

"Nope," Logan replied, snapping into a carrot stick. "Just meat and cheese, we're going to be men tonight." His voice was cut off at the end by his phone ringing. He moved towards it, and stared down at the screen.

"Is it Dick?" Mac asked. Logan hadn't had any one else call him the entire time he had been here so far. It freaked her out, but she and Dick seemed to be his entire world.

"No." Logan's voice was hollow, and she could see the lines of his body stiffening.

"Who is it?" Mac heard the words slip from her mouth even as she figured out the answer. In the last six weeks, Veronica's name had never been mentioned. There were cold references made, angry silences she walked in on, where Logan would be frozen, Dick furious, but neither had attempted to explain themselves to her. She thought that it might not be the best idea to ask. Her ringer came on loudly, "Secret Agent Man," blaring out, and Mac felt like wincing.

"Get it," Logan said.

Mac faltered for a few moments before giving in and picking up the phone. "Hello," she said trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Mac!" Veronica's voice was chipper and carefree, a sure sign that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey Veronica, how are you?"

"Great. Looking for Logan actually. I know he's working with Dick, so I was wondering if you could…"

"No." The words were out of Mac's mouth before she could stop them.

"What?" Veronica asked, sounding offended.

"No, Veronica." Mac could feel Veronica's anger on the other side of the country. She had never told Veronica no in all the years she had known her. "He needs his space." Mac took a peek at Logan and was surprised to see him beaming at her.

"His space? He took off for the other side of the country. He's had his space."

"If you want to talk to him, call him yourself." Mac feels guilty, she's being rude for no reason. She's never had a problem with Veronica, but looking at the relief flooding Logan's face, she can't help but hold her ground.

"Fine." Veronica's voice is crisp and cold.

There's silence on the line for a few moments before Mac asks, "Are you coming back to Neptune for Christmas?"

"Already home." The silence swells on the line another few seconds, and Mac shakes her head. She's too old for this, and she doesn't want to fight with someone. "Okay Veronica, well then I guess I'll see you later."

The line clicks. Mac lays her cell phone down, and gives Logan a grin. "I think she's mad."

Logan doesn't reply, staring at her, a small smile playing on his lips. They stood there for a few moments in silence, before Logan said simply, "Thank you."

His voice has no trace of irony or humor in it, and for a moment Mac feels guilty and happy all at once. "Your welcome."

Logan nods in response, then turned and dumped the carrots in the bowl. At Mac's look, he shrugged his shoulders. "I was just picking on you, I like carrots."

Once the pan was in the oven, there was nothing to do but wait, so Mac poured two glasses of red wine, and opened up the glass doors to the patio. The weather was crisp, the sun slowly setting over the ocean- nothing like a typical Christmas. She slipped out the door, and sat down on the steps leading down to the beach. Logan followed her out, laying a blanket across both their laps.

They sat in silence that Logan broke, saying, "I spent every Christmas at the beach."

Mac smiled, not taking her eyes of the horizon. "Echoll's family tradition?"

"Something like that. Mom would be drunk, dad would be 'visiting' and god only knows where Trina was. It seemed like the place to be."

Mac didn't respond, only sliding her hand out to hold Logan's. She was surprised when he let her, their fingers curling around one another.

"You'd be surprised who you see on the beach this time of year. It's like the lonely hearts club."

"The lonely heart's club?" Mac said laughing. "You really want to reference yourself as that?"

Logan shoved her lightly with his shoulder. "No making fun Mackie." He slid his hand from hers, and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Best holiday ever, I just wanted to let you know."

"And you haven't even experienced the Mackenzie part," Mac said cheerily. When Logan didn't respond, she cuddled in closer. "I'm glad Logan." He peered down at her, his face so comically sweet that she couldn't help but add, "You make Dick stop begging so much for a puppy."

Logan dumped her off of him, and she scampered off, running towards the ocean. "A puppy, huh? I'll show you puppy!" He scooped up a handful of sand, and threw it at her. The wind picked up the sand and it spread through the air like a mist.

"Not a puppy then," Mac called out, still trying to keep distance between them. "An annoying little brother."

Logan gave her a dirty look, and then lunged toppling them to the ground. "Puppy was better," he said, holding her arms down. "Say Uncle!"

"No," Mac gasped, laughing. She opened her mouth to say something else, when something caught her eye. "Veronica?"

Logan spun around, somehow managing to stand up in the process. Veronica stood there, grasping Backup's leash in hand, her eyes cold, her lips pressed together. "Hello," she said coldly. Looking through Logan, she stared down at Mac. "His space, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Logan demanded. His voice lost all of the warmth it held moments before.

"Walking my dog," Veronica snapped. "Still a public beach, or did you buy it?"

"Weak Veronica, that's the best you could come up with?" The corners of Logan's mouth were curling, but not into a smile. The expression on his face was something Mac hadn't seen since high school.

"Surprise does that to you. I wasn't expecting to find my boyfriend rolling in the sand with a friend from high school. A friend who's engaged." Veronica's fierce gaze turned to Mac, who had finally managed to stand up, and was trying to brush the sand off her body. "Upgrading are we?"

"Excuse me," Mac asked, shocked. Skip Logan's expression, the look in Veronica's face was down-right lethal. "Dick and I are fine, Veronica, thanks for asking."

Mac could see Veronica's composure wavering, her eyes darting between the ocean and Mac's face. Logan had turned away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. They stood awkwardly, looking at one another, before Veronica murmured, "Sorry Mac, that was uncalled for."

Mac nodded in response, wishing she could go grab the blanket, goosebumps rising allover her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Logan's voice is no longer forceful, tired sounding even. When Veronica doesn't respond, he turns slightly to put her in his line of vision. "This isn't your normal route V, so what are you doing here?"

Veronica shuffled her feet, then leaned down to scratch backup's ears. "I was hoping to see you," she said finally.

"You've seen me," Logan replied dryly.

Mac felt distinctly uncomfortable, and let her eyes wander over to the beach, and the various people milling about. She unconsciously rubbed her arms, ignoring the murmuring voices behind her. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave; didn't know if she wanted to do that, or if Dick would want her to. Staring at couple holding hands further down the beach, she sighed unhappily, wishing Dick was here. Wishing he was here to hold her hand, and laugh at her, much like he had so many times in the last year. She was shocked out of her reverie by Logan's arm coming down on her shoulder.

"Mac, you're freezing, go back in, and check on the orange lasagna."

"It's not going to be orange," Mac replied, out of reflex. Veronica was standing a few feet back, watching her dog run off towards the water. "You going to be okay," she asked, touching his arm lightly.

"Fine, morning a long time coming and all of that," Logan replied, pushing his hair off his forehead.

"Referencing teen-lit again? Have I taught you nothing," Mac teased, still touching his arm.

"You've taught me about the joys of a vegan lifestyle," Logan joked, smiling at her. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'll be fine Mackie."

"No stealing Dick's pet names," she replied, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"Duly noted." He nodded his head back towards the house. "Into the kitchen with you woman!"

Mac pulled away, and began walking back towards the house. Her eye caught Veronica's, and she was surprised to see the venom and sadness building in them. Not knowing what else to do, Mac gave a half-hearted wave, and walked up the steps, gathering glasses and a blanket as she went. The house smelt comfortingly of hot lasagna and Mac thought fleetingly that real cheese might have smelled better. She began setting the table almost mechanically, her mind wandering from the once perfect couple outside, to her own relationship. Funny how the couple that started because of Dick spilling soda on her shirt, and trying to make it up by buying a new one, differed so greatly from the deep impassioned love story those two held. Her relationship with Dick had been drama less—date a year and a half, engaged for a year with simple diamond ring, moving in together four months later. Maybe their beginnings had been difficult, their first kiss on the beach an awkward attempt, their second on the doorstep of her apartment building, her face awash with tears. But after that, they had settled into the simple parts of a relationship, diners, walks on the beach and all night video game matches. Honestly, they had been normal, more so than either thought possible in Neptune. Dick once told her that Veronica and Logan's relationship was "epic" and for the first time, she understood that wasn't a romantic concept. Returning to the kitchen, she pulled the salad out of the fridge; she stood, staring at the lettuce in front of her, trying to decide if she should go back outside when the timer went off.

"Going to get that?"

Mac turned in surprise to see Veronica standing in her kitchen, her face slightly bashful. "Logan said I could join the two of you."

"Of course," Mac returned, trying to keep her features neutral.

"Do you need help with anything," Veronica asked, already reaching out to take the bowl from Mac's hands. For second, Mac pulled back, not wanting to share, but she shook her head, and easily handed the bowl to Veronica.

"Nope, I'm just going to get the pasta out from the oven, and we'll be able to eat."

They settled around the table a few minutes later, Mac across from Logan and Veronica. For a moment she thought she was flashbacking watching them sit so companionably together, dumping food on each other's plates, while Logan teased in a low voice. That idea was squashed when Logan looked up smiling and said, "Right Mac?"

"Right what," Mac asked absently, trying to clear her head. The couple in front of her looked like they had never broken up, like Logan hadn't been living with her for more than a month. Veronica laughed, smiling at Mac's bemused expression. "All there Mackenzie, I can't loose you now!"

Mac smiled back, wincing internally. Apparently they had made up, and she was meant to smile and agree.

"I was asking Logan about the pasta. He said he made it." Veronica's expression was amused and affectionate, smiling easily over at Logan before taking another heaping spoonful of pasta from the pan.

"Oh," Mac replied absently, taken aback by the glowing shine emanating from Veronica's face. "Really, you think he would make vegan lasagna?"

"This is vegan," Veronica asked surprised. She turned to Logan. "You eat vegan food?"

"Only when forced," Logan quipped, smiling over at Mac. "Actually, she owed me food for doing her a favor, so I picked lasagna. I forgot to stipulate the kind of lasagna."

"What kind of favor?" Veronica didn't seem to interested in the answer, as she swallowed another large bite of her food. "Seriously, Mac, this is good for you? I gotta try this on my dad!"

"Yeah its good for you," Mac replied, a slight smile forming on her face.

"Great!" Turning to Logan, Veronica smiled. "So what was the favor?"

"Dick asked me to help paint their bedroom. Mac wanted sea-foam green."

Noting the amused and exasperated looks in both of their eyes, Veronica asked, "What color was it before?"

"Eggplant," Mac replied, laughing at the astonishment on Veronica's face. "Yeah, Dick thought it would be sexy."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Typical Dick." Her tone left no doubt that it was meant to be an insult.

Mac's hackles rose. She was used to the animosity between the two, but she'd be damned if she let him be insulted in his own home while he wasn't there to defend herself. Opening her mouth to snap at Veronica, she was surprised when Veronica spoke again.

"But I give him points for fixing the mess."

Mac closed her mouth abruptly, and sent Veronica a smile. It was as good an apology as she was going to get. Logan was already talking again, and she smiled at the pout that came across Veronica's face.

Veronica and Logan both looked so genuinely happy, and she wondered if Dick had exaggerated. Whatever they had been fighting about, it seemed to be more about the distance than anything else. What was it about time healing everything? She'd found that true before, in so many instances in her life. Letting Logan and Veronica's low voices wash over her, she pondered about how time could really fix anything. Time and finding her way back to herself. She peered at the couple in front of her, at Veronica's rapidly moving eyes, Logan's laughing smirk. They seemed so perfect together. Watching them now, she hoped that time had healed Veronica.

High school was hard to get over; she wondered if she ever really would. But as Dick had said one day, it wasn't about getting over it, it was about no longer being under all of it. Sometimes, she had to laugh at the strangely wise words that came from her surfer fiancée. The corners of her mouth lifted as she thought about Dick, the idea of him in a business suit, arguing with potential investors in LA. He'd be home in the next day, and Mac thought that she just might let him get his Christmas gift early. Veronica's laughter pierced through her thoughts, and her smile faded when she considered Dick's reaction to Veronica and Logan getting back together. The two of them had never made the mutual dislike unknown, but Dick especially, tried to curb it around Mac. He knew how close they had once been, and he knew better than to insult her in front of Logan. Veronica, for her part, wasn't rude, but she didn't fail to make her opinion known every single time Mac had relationship problems. Tonight's semi-apology had been the first. Mac mused about whether the distance of the East Coast, or this obvious dislike for her fiancée was the reason her relationship with Veronica had slowly become one of light emails, instead of intense hours long conversations. She was still trying to pinpoint when she and Veronica had become less close, when Veronica's voice broke through her reverie.

"Earth to Mac!"

Mac shot Veronica a sheepish grin. "Sorry, my mind's everywhere tonight. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to eat anymore." Veronica gestured to the lasagna pan, which was nearly wiped clean.

"You know since, Veronica left you so much," Logan said, laughter in his voice. "You can polish off the wine, it's the least I can do. Then again, considering how much Veronica and I have consumed, its really not all that much." He poured the last of the wine bottle into her glass, and a few droplets fell onto the tablecloth.

Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly as Logan carelessly wiped his hand over the drops, and handed the glass to Mac. "Watch what you are doing, Logan," Veronica snapped, her back already turning away as she walked through to the kitchen.

"It's just wine," Logan replied calmly, leaning down to pick up the rest of the dishes. "No biggie, right Mac," he asked smiling at her.

Mac opened her mouth to reply, but Veronica's voice cut into the room like ice. "Some people don't constantly buy new tablecloths, Logan. They actually learn to take care of their possessions."

There was an odd silence after the statement, ended only by the clattering of dishes and the water in the sink turning on. Mac sipped her wine nervously, staring at the angry flush that was coming over Logan's face. Her eyes traveled down to his clenched fists, a pose she had once associated with him, and suddenly, she stretched out her hand to grab his. Sliding her fingers between his, she pulled him toward her. Logan stumbled slightly, then shook his head, as if coming out of a haze.

He looked down at their joined hands, and a little smile touched his lips. "Mac, I'm flattered, but…"

Mac rolled her eyes. "As if I would date my geeky little future brother-in-law." A shadow passed over both their faces, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"We're all okay now Logan, even you. Don't forget that." The clatter of dishes had gotten louder, and for a moment, Mac saw the very entrenched sadness in Logan's eyes.

"Yeah," he replied, then grabbing the last of the plates, he left the room.

Mac could hear quiet voices, a plate set down too hard, then silence. Taking the last gulp of her wine, she peaked her head around the door frame. Veronica and Logan were sitting in silence, not exactly companionable, drinking wine. From the looks of it, Veronica had drank much more than Logan had, and her face was slightly flushed. Her eyes caught Mac's for a second, and again, Mac was distinctly uncomfortable with the warring emotions in her friend's face.

"That isn't the Charles Shaw Shiraz, is it?"

Logan looked down at the label of the bottle. "I'm afraid it is Mac. Was it a special bottle? I can try to replace it."

"No, it was just a thing with me and Dick. I can get another one."

"What winery is it, I can have them ship it in tomorrow." Logan had his PDA out, his fingers already flexed to type in the name.

"It's from Trader Joe's, Logan," Veronica said acerbically. At Logan's confused look, she rolled her eyes. "The grocery store. Jesus, how have you never heard of Trader Joe's. We used to get groceries from there all the time." She turned her face away to stare out the window. "Then again, you always got some poor maid to go grocery shopping."

Logan's face, shadowed in the dark kitchen, didn't even flinch. His fingers wandered idly over the bottle, tracing the letters on the label. Mac sighed, and wished that Dick was here. At least then there would be someone to hold her hand, and keep her warm in the midst of the icy-coldness that had appeared between Logan and Veronica. Mac wasn't even sure why Veronica was still here; obviously the two weren't over their fight, so why would she linger?

"What were you going to celebrate with the bottle," Logan finally asked, his chin now resting on his hand.

"Our normal anniversary," Mac replied without thinking. Catching the confused, and slightly angry look from Veronica, Mac tried to explain. "We, we were surprised that after our disastrous beginning, dating was so easy. That it was so normal. We went to dinner, hung out, and nothing crazy happened." At both Logan and Veronica's obvious confusion, she elaborated. "Nothing was stolen, no stories in the papers, no one died." The simplicity in her voice shocked her for a moment. It was weird; a lack of death was a start for celebration. Mac had never really thought about it, but Dick was the first normal she had ever found. The first normal she liked. "So we celebrated being normal in Neptune. With normal people wine."

Silence comes over the kitchen again, and Mac wants to scream in frustration. This is her home, well her home and Logan's home, but still. She didn't want to spend what had started as a fun night spent sitting in silence in her kitchen.

A murmur was heard from Veronica's direction. "What was that V?" Logan's angry tone indicated that he had heard whatever she said.

"I said," Veronica enunciated, turning to look Logan in the eye, "that you finally managed to pull Mac to the dark side. Congratulations."

"What?" Mac stared incredulously at Veronica. "The dark side? What dark side?"

"The rich evil dark side," Logan said, his voice velvety smooth. Mac hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a long time, and she shivered. Logan stood up, his body towering over Veronica's.

Veronica shot up as well, straining to stare Logan in the eye. "Yes," she shouted. "You just tried to have a bottle overnighted the day before Christmas. People don't do that Logan, no one will send it to them."

"I have the money to, its important to someone I love," yelled Logan, his face twisting with frustration. "What's wrong with that Veronica, what's wrong with using my money to make someone I love happy?"

"Its not NORMAL," Veronica shrieked. " It's not normal to expect people to do the impossible for you! For you to just take off across the country and just buy a new life here!" Veronica's voice is getting increasingly hysterical, and Mac realizes that she's never seen Veronica like this, so unhinged. "It's not normal to spend time with a family whose hurt those you supposedly love! It's not normal to use a murderer's money to buy presents for one of his intended victims!"

Icy silence fills the room yet again, punctuated only by Veronica's dry sobs. Mac is holding her breath, tears forming in her eyes. "Am I the family Veronica," she asks, her voice a whisper. "Are Dick and I the family who hurt you?"

Veronica flung around, her furious eyes on Mac. She advanced toward her, her voice filled with venom. "He gave me drugs, and called me terrible names, and lied and cheated, and he helped his brother rape me." Her voice spat out the last accusation. "Dick is the reason the kids on the bus died. He's the reason Meg died."

Mac clenched her hands together, never wanting to inflict damage on another person so much. Apparently time didn't heal, and Veronica was still in high school "Cassidy raped you." Her voice was firm, and almost detatched. "Cassidy killed the kids on the bus. Madison gave you drugs and Casey bought them. Everyone had a role to play Veronica, even you. It was a long time ago, and we've all moved on." Veronica's expression has gotten slightly more hysterical, and Mac attempts to soothe her. " I know how hard it is V, Cassidy hurt me too. But never Dick. Not Dick." Her voice quavers at the end, and Veronica grabs at that.

"You know Dick drove him to it, with his antics, the way he treated everyone. You know it Mac." Veronica's eyes desperately looked into Mac's. "You know how truly terrible of a person he is. You know what he did to me! You know it!"

Mac tore her eyes to glance at Logan. His expression was bored and cold. "Leave Mac alone, Veronica." He moved towards them, sliding his arm around Mac's shoulder, pulling her shaking body closer to his. "I don't know why you decided to come here, to see me, but it's time for you to go." Logan's voice is clipped and cold, but Mac can feel the warmth emanating from him. She watches Veronica pull herself together, her eyes clearing as an icy façade came over her.

" I wanted to see you, see if time would help me see why I'd stayed with you all this time. See if you had grown up while I wasn't paying attention. But, never say my eyes were unclear. You're just as spoilt and selfish as ever." Veronica's voice had gained strength as she spoke, and despite her diminutive size, she managed to look down on Logan.

"Duly noted, Mars." Logan's voice is quiet, crisp, nothing like what Mac is used to. There's defeat in his eyes, and Mac is horrified to see the victory in Veronica's.

"Just like that, Logan? Easy-peesy, give up years of a relationship because of a bad day, and I follow you across the damn country so you can be glib?" Her eyes shoot over to Mac.

" This is what you want, for the rest of your life? I tried to warn you hundreds of times Mac. You want normal, and normal is not rich spoiled Neptune boys. Normal is getting as far away as possible. Dick is not normal."

Mac let out a frustrated puff of air. "Do not insult him in his own home! Dick and I are happy. You have to believe that." Mac can hear the cajoling tone in her voice; she can't help it, Veronica's been her friend for so long, and she still wants her approval. But tonight's behavior has left her raw and uncomfortable with her old friend's actions.

"I believe that you want more from life that an '09er with too much money and not enough sense." She shot a disdainful look at Logan.

"Stop it, Veronica." Mac shoots a worried look at Logan, who's grown more taut through the conversation. She can see the veins pulsating in his neck, and his hands are balled into fists. She wants to reach out to him, like she did before, but he pulls away slightly, his anger radiating.

"I only speak the truth," Veronica said lightly, a small smile playing on her face. "The truth is your fiancée and my ex," she emphasized, "boyfriend are wasting money on building a club where they can sleep with as many women as possible, and go on being as they have been." At the furious look on Mac's face, she gave a light laugh. "Really, you think they are actually making a building full of trashy girls for financial reasons? C'mon, Mac, I taught you better than that." She patted Mac condescendingly on the shoulder, and Mac stood frozen with anger, tears in her eyes.

Veronica no longer looked drunk, no longer looked like she had been crying only moments before. "I tried to warn you Mac."

"Shut up and leave, Veronica." Logan's voice is louder and angrier.

"It's not your house to throw me out of," Veronica replied. "Don't you own some monstrosity over on Monroe?" Her voice is slightly mocking, and Mac resists the urge to smack her across her face.

"It is his home Veronica, and we are both asking you to leave." Mac hears the hollowness in her own voice. She's surprised that she can even get the words out, her body is shaking so much. To insinuate that Dick is cheating on her, has been cheating on her, will be cheating on her in one blow is so much that she can barely breathe.

There's surprise in Veronica's face when she turns around. "Mac, I—this isn't about you. I'm trying to help you. You don't know what they're really like, what they're capable of. And as your best friend it's my job to protect you."

"Your best friend," Mac asked incredulously. She couldn't believe this was happening, that Veronica believed the stuff she was saying. "You just mocked my relationship, and my entire life!"

"I'm protecting you Mac, from the people who would take advantage of you. I've always done that." Veronica sounds sincere, her eyes belying her belief in what she's said.

"You just insulted my fiancée and my best friend in their own home. So I'd like you to leave," Mac replied, her voice wavering. Veronica shook her head sadly. "Mac, you want normal. That's what has always connected us. And Dick is most assuredly not normal." Shooting a glance Logan, she disdainfully added, "Dirty money will always define them; do you want it to define you?"

Mac's aghast, staring at Veronica. She can only splutter. This was Veronica, her friend, her savior in so many ways, how could she be so callous? The Veronica she knew was cynical yes, but believed in so much, including she thought, in Logan. She was honest and forthright, but loyal as well; Veronica had always had her back. But this woman standing in front of her acted like she was on a pedestal teaching the rest of the world about their sins. Like she knew more, and saw more than Mac herself ever would.

Her careening thoughts were stopped by Logan's jeering voice. "Dirty money, V? Really? The same dirty money you used to pay for an apartment and private school in Australia? The same dirty money you used to fly to Australia when you had work that took you away for weeks? The same dirty money that paid for a Mr. and Mrs. Neptune with their daughter Lilly to stay at a five-star resort in Thailand?" Logan's voice is soft and cold.

Mac can see the color draining from Veronica's face, before her eyes narrowing. "You spied on me," she seethed.

"Of course I did. When my accountant informed me that thousands of my dirty dollars were being funneled out of one of my charity accounts. Eighty thousand dollars V? Must have been a nice vacation. I sincerely hope you invested most of it in Lilly's education. God knows her father and step-mother aren't the brightest."

"Did you use detectives?" Veronica's voice was rising. "You could get them caught, you selfish—" She cut herself off suddenly, as if realizing how illogical the statement was.

"Dirty money pays for all kinds of things, including silence." He shook his head sadly at her. "I thought," he paused fumbling for words. " I thought that some time and space, and I could ignore the rest, because I loved you so much. But you don't love me back do you Veronica. You still love Duncan."

Mac's eyes darted back to Veronica, oddly fascinated by the scene in front of her. It was something out of soap, a bad soap, or maybe an overwrought romance novel. It was, it was Neptune, of course complete with a Kane in love with a blonde girl he was taking from a great man.

Veronica said nothing, her lips compressing into a hard line. "The investigator won't be swayed by more?"

Logan chuckled at Veronica's evasion. "Prince Duncan, as always is safe. I owe him, he did get me my dirty money when he had my father killed."

Mac gasped in shock but Veronica didn't even flinch, her impassive eyes never leaving Logan's.

"So," she finally asked.

"So adieu Mars. God knows we will meet again." Logan's voice is lilting, a smirk lighting up his face. "Dirty money is such a great phrase, I think that's what we should call the club."

Mac stared at him in shock. "The club?"

"Yeah, it would be symbolic. I think Dick would enjoy it." Logan shoots Veronica a careless glance. "You are leaving, right?" His voice is caustic, and Veronica's eyes narrow before she turns to leave.

"I'll call later Mac," she calls out as she opens the sliding door to the porch.

Mac shakes her head sadly as Veronica doesn't bother waiting for an answer, only slamming the door behind her and disappearing into the night. Like it was any other night, like they would always be friends.

There's nothing but silence for nearly ten minutes as they both stare out at the ocean through the balcony doors, neither moving a muscle. Mac's in shell-shock. Duncan? Duncan Kane? That's why they broke up, because Veronica was using Logan's money to pay for Duncan. Paying to live with him, paying for his daughter's education. A thought enters her mind, and she slides her eyes over to Logan.

"Yes Mac," Logan drawls. His voice still has that odd quality that makes her uncomfortable, reminding her of high school.

"About what you said," she stutters. "About Veronica being a step-"

Logan cuts her off. "Yeah, that's the kicker. Apparently, I'm the home wrecker to a happily married couple. They got married last year, during one of her trips. Its not actually legal since they both used assumed names." Mac doesn't know what to say, only starting at him. "I thought since she called here, since she tried to see me, that it must be over. That she had decided on me, that she realized…" his voice trailed off. "I'm still just as fucking pathetic as I always was, I'd forgiven her again." Logan shook his head ruefully, shooting a laughing glance at Mac. "Guess I'll never learn."

Mac's eyes welled with tears and she reached out for him, but he pulled away. "Did Dick know," she whispered.

"Yeah, I told him when I called from New York. I couldn't form a coherent thought. Fucking loosing my mind."

"No wonder he was so angry"

"Yeah."

"Logan, do you want anything?" She's not sure why she asked that, only that she needs to end the odd tension, to bring Logan back, her Logan, not the man standing in front of her. The sardonic, cold, lifeless man in front of her.

"Alcohol. Maybe some weed, an easy fuck and the ocean. Oblivion."

Mac gulped. " I can provide the alcohol," she ventured slowly.

"I'm going out," Logan replied, already headed for the door. "Don't wait up."

"Logan!" Mac called, her voice filled with fear.

There's something terrible in his voice when he turns around. "Don't wait up Mac."

But Mac waited up. Waited up for hours, pacing in her living room, trying to piece together the story she'd just heard. Trying to understand what had just happened. Duncan Kane? It just didn't seem possible. They were 30 years old, high school had come and gone, college had come and gone. Sometimes, when she looked at old pictures of Dick, the Dick she had known then, she didn't even recognize him. Hell, she didn't recognize herself, pale and quiet, so shy with that shock of blue hair, dependent on Veronica in a way that just made her uncomfortable now.

Veronica had been her rock that year after Cassidy, holding her hand, keeping her moving forward. Dating new people, making new friends, planning out the rest of her life, beyond Neptune, beyond Cassidy. Veronica had propelled her so far forward that while in grad school, when someone dumped soda on her at a concert, she hadn't even recognized Dick for a moment. True, she hadn't seen him since that awful almost kiss on the beach, but Dick, in so many ways, represented everything that had gone so wrong in her life, in high school. But in that moment, all she saw was a goofy blonde kid furiously apologizing before his eyes lit up and he yelled "Ghost World?" before grabbing her into a bone crushing hug. They'd hung out together at the concert, trading stories. She'd ended up at CalTech getting a PhD in computer science, while he was at UCLA getting an MBA after a few years working in real estate. He seemed so different to her, his hair shorter, drinking a coke instead of wasted, but all the same, with the silly surfer boy anachronisms that had made him, well Dick. He'd convinced her to let him take her out the next night, and it had been awful. They'd somehow ended up on the topic of Neptune, and the tears that pooled in her eyes at even the mention of Cassidy put Dick into a furious tail-spin that ended with her standing outside her apartment door, bawling her eyes out, while he glared at some spot over her left shoulder. And then just as suddenly, the tension had broken. Dick lifted her into his arms, said he was sorry, and just held her, told her that being from Neptune fucked with your DNA. That he understood. She had known then, just as he had, that Neptune never left you, but that it had to be left behind. They'd gone out on a few more dates, and everything was right. There was no more hiding the pain they'd gone through, pretending their formative years had been anything but weird, hard and something that was better made for a tv movie. Loving Dick was in so many ways embracing her past, with all of its torrid secrets. As Dick pointed out once, if it hadn't have been Neptune, she probably wouldn't have been switched at birth, and they would have dated in high school, and been only memories to one another. Mac wasn't sure if the logic totally made sense, but she got the point. Neptune made them, but it didn't break them.

She realized now that while she had moved on, Neptune had only sunken its claws further into Veronica. That hysterical crying girl in her kitchen earlier looked so young, and still so lost. Her thoughts went back to where they had started. Duncan Kane? Really, seriously, Duncan Kane? Mac's heart broke for Logan, broke for the teenager she'd known him as, the man she loved. She couldn't grasp it. Veronica had taken Logan's money, Logan's hard-earned money, and spent it on Duncan? Logan could joke all he wanted about how he had never worked a day in his life, but she had watched him. Long hours, careful investments, and a shrewdness that surprised her. Actually both Dick and Logan's acumen for making more money surprised her. Dick had started with basically nothing after Big Dick's debts had cleared, and while Logan had a significant amount, he'd quadrupled it in the time she'd known him. Did Veronica not know that? Did she really think he lived off of Aaron's money entirely?

Mac let out a whoosh of air. Pacing was getting her nowhere, and Logan had been gone for 2 hours. Picking up her phone she quickly dialed Dick.

"Hey babe," Dick answered, his voice coming out rushed. "I've got a few more things to do here, and then I can talk. I'll call you back—"

Before Dick could hang up, Mac bluted "Logan's missing."

Dick's voice abruptly stopped. "What? What do you mean he's missing?" The voices in the background seemed to decrease, and Mac took a big gulp of air.

"Veronica showed up, and everything seemed hunky-dory, but they started fighting again…"

"GOD DAMN THAT BITCH," Dick roared into the phone, and Mac could hear a dull thud in the background.

Mac didn't respond, pulling the phone away from her ear.

Dick took a few bracing breaths. "I'm sorry Mac," he said in a quieter voice. "I shouldn't have yelled, and I know she's your friend, but if you knew the utter shit she put him through and the crap that she pulled then you would—"

"I would want to slap her for spending money, Logan's money, on Duncan."

Dick coughed. "Logan told you?"

"Yeah," Mac replied. "Though it seemed like he was goading Veronica more."

"How much was it, he would never tell me, said it wasn't the money that mattered."

"Eighty grand." Mac winced at the string of words pouring from Dick's mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That she stole from a charity account. Or better stated, created a patsy account for. Logan could have her arrested, that's fucking embezzlement, and there has to be something about funneling cash to a known felon, and who knows what else. Fucking Ronnie, I knew she'd be the death of him. That bitch!"

"Yeah well, all that aside, Logan took off two hours ago. And I don't even know where to look for him."

Dick sighed into the phone. "I'm coming home, there's a few things to close out here, and I'll be home." Mac tried to tell him no, but Dick cut her off. "I'm coming home Mac. This isn't what our Christmas was supposed to be, so I'm coming home. Salvage what I can."

"This isn't your fault Dick."

"Yeah it is. Veronica was always toxic, and when Logan wouldn't let her go, I stopped trying to make him. I should have been there more. I gotta go, I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." The phone cut out before Mac could respond and her eyes welled up with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, and Mac's sitting on the floor, staring at her laptop, trying to think of anything but her missing friend when her phone begins to ring.

"Hello," she asks, praying that its Logan. "Yes, this is the Casablancas household."

"Mrs. Casablancas? We have a Logan Echolls here who says you're his emergency contact," a bored voice drolled out.

Mac shot to her feet. "Yes, yes I am. Where is he?"

"At the Neptune Grille. He's had a bit too much to drink. Could you please come get him?"

"Absolutely," Mac breathed as she rushed through the house grabbing her purse. "I'll be there in ten." She ran out the door, and slammed her foot on the gas as she pulled out of the driveway.

By the time she made it to the restaurant, she'd calmed down considerably. Making her way to the bar, she peered around for Logan and found him leaned against a stool, a tall balding man standing next to him.

Logan grinned drunkenly when he saw Mac. "Mrs. Casablancas! It's a high school reunion."

The man turned around, and Mac stared in surprise. "Corny?"

"Mac? Mac Mackenzie? Your Mrs. Casablancas?" His face was utterly horrified. "Mrs. Dick Casablancas."

"Well, soon to be," Mac allowed as she slid her arm around Logan's shoulders. "How much of you had to drink," she asked Logan. As if in response, he laid his head down on her shoulder.

"I've managed to drink away my sadness," Logan murmured. He pressed his face into her cheek and laid a kiss. "Love you big sister."

Mac gave a soft laugh. "Love you too annoying baby brother. Now let's get you home." She refocused her attention on Corny. "Thanks for watching out for him, I really appreciate it."

Corny laughed. "Yeah no problem. Figured I still owed him one for the bong in high school. Still can't believe it, you an '09er."

"Well, we live down by the beach so not so much," Mac replied. "Seriously, thanks." She managed to heft Logan up, but he immediately came sliding down again.

"I called Veronica Mars," Corney said suddenly. "Heard she was in town, figured that'd be who picked him up, but he wanted me to call you."

Mac let out a little huff of frustration. "Well if she gets here, tell her that I already have him." Mac wrapped her arm around Logan's waist and tried to pick him up. "C'mon Logan, just try and walk for me." Logan moaned in response, and leaned further against the stool.

"Need some help," a voice asked from behind her.

Mac tried not to groan. "Hey Wallace." Surprise, surprise, Veronica had sent her step-brother/ minion to deal with this. While Mac had always liked Wallace, she hadn't seen him in years, and didn't really want to get into it with someone in Veronica's pocket.

Wallace brushed past Mac, and placed his arm around Logan. "C'mon Echolls, don't keep this lady waiting, lets get you moving!"

"Wally," Logan slurred, smiling. "How are you man, we got plans this week!"

"We've had plans every week since you moved back, player, now get up!" Wallace's stern voice combined with a smiled seemed to do the trick as Logan finally struggled to his feet. Mac slung her arm around his other side, gave a smile and a nod to Corny, and began to walk Logan out of the building.

Once they got him into Mac's car, asleep laying in the backseat, she turned to Wallace. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Wallace said easily. "It's good to see you Mac, it's been too long." He gave her a smile.

Mac smiled back uncomfortably. "I know, I just...busy with work and Dick, and I," she stammered, before muttering, "didn't want to cause a fight with Veronica."

Wallace laughed. "Oh you know Veronica, thinks she runs things. We're friends Mac. We were back when, and I don't see why we can't be now, whatever friendship with V is." At Mac's non-commital nod, he sighed. "Look, if I can be friends with this idiot," he tapped lightly on the car window, " then I sure as hell can be friends with you."

"Are you friends with him," she asked quietly. "Because I've been living with him for weeks, and I haven't seen you around."

"We get coffee once a week." At Mac's surprised look, Wallace continued, "Me and Logan, we reached an understanding at some point. The two of us got Veronica, but we also got bowled over by her. It was like, a survivors club."

"A survivor's club," Mac asked incredulously.

"I love my step-sister," Wallace said calmly. "I also know that's she not the easiest person, and that in the end, it takes two, and frankly, Logan's gotten burned quite a bit. She never did quite let go of high school. At least not the way the rest of us have tried to." He looked down at the car, and for a moment Mac saw a flash of anger. "Logan," he said carefully, " when he first moved back, mentioned something about high school never ending, and one true loves. Then Veronica came back tonight in hysterics, and started packing for Australia." He looked up at Mac. "It what I think it is?"

Mac nodded, and looked in the car as well. Logan was asleep, his long frame curled up, using Mac's car blanket as a pillow. There were tear stains dried on his cheeks, and his fists were curled under him.

Wallace swore. "She's just so convinced she's right," he murmured. He shook his head slightly. "All right, let's get him home. I'll drive behind you and help you get him inside."

Twenty minutes later, Wallace had managed to get a struggling Logan into the house. When he refused to lie down, Mac had sank to the ground in exhaustion, hoping with all hope that Dick would be home soon. No one could deal with a drunk Dick like Logan, and Mac was hoping the opposite was true. Logan seemed to take this as a sign, and he laid down on the floor next to her, using her thigh as a pillow. His snores started almost immediately.

Mac looked tiredly at Wallace. "Thanks so much, I've got it from here."

"No problem," Wallace replied. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mac's cheek. "Don't be a stranger now Mackenzie. And tell Logan to shoot me a call when he wakes up."

Mac watched Wallace walk out of the house, and laughed. How fucking bizarre. It seems everyone had known what was going on, had seen Veronica for what she was, other than her. She'd seen Veronica as an avenging super hero, the girl who had taken a stand. But it seems that she'd never stop being that avenger, angry at wrongs that were so long ago. It wasn't that people hadn't done wrong; god knows that Dick had tried to make up for so many things in his life. It was that she didn't seem capable of forgiving. Thinking of Duncan and Veronica's sordid romance, Mac realized that Veronica could forgive. But she has used it all up on Duncan; none left for the boys who grew into men, and the man she had started a life with.

She couldn't hate Veronica though. Mac had to wonder where she'd be right now if Veronica hadn't needed her help back in high school. If she would have dated Cassidy, gone to Hearst, fallen in love with Dick. Hell, she might not even know who her birth parents were. The reality was that without Veronica, her entire life would be different. As she brushed the hair out of Logan's eyes, she knew his life would be as well. She had irrevocably changed all of their lives. But as Logan took a gulping breath and pushed his face down further into her leg, she realized that while she owed Veronica, she was no longer in debt to her. Her hand began to pat Logan's back, and she let her head fall back, hoping that Dick would be here soon.

In the morning, the house was silent. Mac squinted at the light streaming through the curtains, and reached around for a few moments before realizing Dick wasn't in bed. Struggling into her robe, she shuffled down the stairs into the living room. She could hear voices in the kitchen and moved that way, realizing belatedly that Dick and Logan were having an argument.

"Dude, its fucking fine. You got shit faced after the bitch from hell reappeared. These things happen!"

"I don't even know how Mac got me home," Logan retorted. "I ruined her night, I'm not ruining fucking Christmas. I'll be fine on the beach."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" Dick shouted. "Why do you do this Logan? She's fucking toxic, so why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I do," Logan muttered. "Because I loved her so far and so long, and it kills me that in all the time I was loving her she was using me." His voice broke on the end.

"Dude," Dick's voice was gentle, "she's a taker. Always has been. You, you gotta invest in someone whose gonna invest in you. Someone who hasn't already given up. " He patted Logan on the shoulder. "Now buck up, and go get in the fucking shower already. We have to be at the Mackenzie's by noon."

Logan's head shot up. "I'm not ruining fucking Christmas!"

"Well," said Mac lightly, entering the room, "you'll really ruin in Christmas if you don't come. My mom's very strict about the dining set up, and you've already been assigned the sugar cookies." She wrapped a loose arm around Dick's waist and leaned against him.

Logan looked at her embarrassed. "Mac, I'm so sorry about last night. I…I shouldn't have had the bar tender call you."

"What are big sisters for," Mac replied easily. She reached out and caught Logan's hand. "You had a bad night Logan, that's all."

Logan smiled softly at her, then looked at Dick. "Noon, huh?"

"Yeah, noon. So move." Dick gave Logan a light shove, and the couple smiled as he saluted and moved towards the bathroom. When he was out of sight, Dick turned to Mac. "Salvageable?" he asked. At her nod, he smiled. "I knew you'd be cool, I kept telling him you understood. You just keep getting more awesome Mackie."

Mac smiled. "Don't call me Mackie, Dickie," she replied, moving out of his arms and towards the coffee maker. Dick pushed her into the counter and turned her around. "Aww c'mon baby," he murmured, kissing her slowly. "Doesn't it totally get you in the mood?"

Mac was contemplating how quick a quickie could be when there they heard the doorbell. Sliding out of Dick's arms, she moved towards the front door. There was no one there, just an envelope. Opening it, Mac found a picture of her and Veronica, smiling from their second year at Hearst. Flipping it over, was Veronica's crisp writing. "Don't forget what normal looks like. Write if you need me." Underneath it was an address in Australia. Mac rolled her eyes. Trust Veronica to insult her and trust her with something huge all in one message.

"Mac," Dick questioned from behind her.

She smiled at him, glad of her choices, glad of everything that had led her to this place. "Nothing Dickie."

"Dickie, huh," Dick said grinning. With a swoop, he had Mac over his shoulder, and carried her up the stairs. Mac struggled and shouted, but knew, with every cell in her body, as he flopped her on the bed, that this was where she wanted to be.


End file.
